Fearless
by dang3r0usl0v3
Summary: Sure, a lot of people weren't going to approve of this sinful relationship. But they were going to walk together, fearless. YuseixJack
1. Love Story

So this is based off Taylor Swift's album Fearless it'll be as many chapters as the album I guess unless I make it longer or something haha I haven't really been writing in this archive much let alone writing at all so please show the love by reviewing!

BTW: Let's just pretend for now that all the people in 5ds dont know each other. Well, except for Jack and Akiza.

Story

"I agreed to go this stupid party why?" Jack sighed as he stared at the many people passing him by. Sure being at this special dance for the best duel runners was special... But what was so fun about hanging out with a bunch of people who thought they were the best when they weren't? Cause he was obviously the best.

"Oh my God is that Akiza Izinski? I've never seen her in person only on tv!" Jack stared at the fans who were admiring Akiza Izinski, a brutal but pretty duel rider and female much to everyones surprise. Her signature card was Blackrose Dragon.

"Hey Jack... Never thought that you would actually show up." The red head smiled awaiting a response from "the king".

"Well same to you too," Jack replied, "I thought you didn't like fancy parties like this."

"I don't," Akiza shot back," But rumor has it that the new unbeatable duel rider is going to show up today. Yusei Fudo was it?"

Jack scoffed. "You actually believe that rumor? He's just some scamp from the Satellite. It's all gossip my dear Akiza."

"Well I don't know about you Jack Atlas," Akiza began, "But I have a feeling that this rumor might be true..." Love Story by Taylor Swift started playing as soon as Akiza finished her sentence.

"They couldn't have picked a better damn song?" Jack cursed and turned to look for Akiza but she had disappeared.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, but little did I know_

Yusei glanced at the people around him and smiled nervously. Where was he going to find someone that wasn't interested in him, but interested in duel monsters?

"I'm really sorry everyone," Yusei apologized, "But I really, really have to… find a friend? Anyways, please excuse me." As Yusei pushed his way through the crowd he grabbed the first person he saw.

"Um hey, I've been looking all over for you." The blonde looked at Yusei in surprise and was about to say something in response but Yusei put a finger over his lips and led his new "friend" away from the crowd surrounding them. He found a secluded balcony outside and led the blonde there. As soon as they were alone the blonde turned around fiercely, eyes flashing.

"Who the hell are you? And what the fuck are you doing?" Yusei winced at the harsh words being thrown at him.

"My name is Yusei and I'm really sorry. I just wanted to get away from all the people so I made up an excuse and pulled the first person I saw and it happened to be you…." Yusei meekly watched as the blonde eyed him suspiciously and sighed.

"Well I don't blame you I don't understand why anyone would want to be here right now…" the blonde sighed, "I'm Jack Atlas." Jack eyed the cobalt beauty in front of him. "He's pretty hot," Jack thought.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quite cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo_

_I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_And I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Yusei stared at the blonde in front of him. "He's not too bad…" the cobalt beauty thought.

"I know this isn't much," started Yusei, "But would you like to dance? It's the least I can do."

Jack chuckled and bowed. "I accept your invitation Miss Yusei."

Yusei rolled his eyes and took Jack's hand. "I'm so honored Mr. Atlas." The two boys laughed at the joke as they danced to the light music coming from the dance hall.

Yusei rested his head lightly against Jack's shoulder as they continued dancing and slowly looked up at the blonde's face. Yusei couldn't help but feel that the shining violet hues were calling out to him, only to him. As Yusei leaned in closer he heard something.

"Yusei! Hey man, where'd you go? Ditching old Crow here is not cool!"

"Damn it," Yusei cursed as he pulled away from Jack, "Sorry Jack, I have to go. I'll see you around sometime ok?" Yusei surprised himself as he lightly pecked Jack on the cheek and fled the romantic scene.

Yusei looked around for the voice that belonged to his best friend Crow and spotted him near the food tables stuffing his face. "Hey Crow. Enjoying yourself?"

"Yufeii, ..ou gatta tri ths," Crow muffled as he tried talking and eating with a mashed potatoes stuffed in mouth, "Hmm?"

Yusei pushed away the spoonful of mashed potatoes Crow stuffed in his face.

"Hey Crow? What do you know about Jack Atlas?" Yusei watched as Crow's confused expression turned to one of anger? Or was it sorrow?

"He's a horny pervert that has sex with any pretty face that asks, that two faced good for nothing son of a…" Crow mumbled, "I mean, Yusei why do you ask? I mean that's what I've heard about him from newspapers and stuff…" Yusei looked at Crow in puzzlement.

"Oh really? He sounds like a bad guy?" Yusei offered, "Do you know him?"

Crow laughed nervously. "You should stay away from people like him Yusei. Trust me on this."

"It's a love story…"

Hey guys how was that? More to come !haha are they out of character? I really tried my best haha it's like 4 am here and it was a spur of the moment idea so yeah what do you think? Review please? By the way if you're really into this pairing please visit this website : /Kingcrabshipping_realm! You'll get to meet others like you! We're crazy about Jack and Yusei and we want to share that craziness with you! :D

Chapter 2: White Horse


	2. White Horse

A/N: First off thanks to the people who reviewed haha I didn't actually think I was going to get any reviews…And last chapter I know that the people who duel are called turbo duelists so I have no idea why I put duel riders haha so sorry about that. But anyways this chapter is gonna be a bit weird cause I mean how does a white horse have anything to do with Yugioh? Seriously what am I going to do? So please review, flame or whatever I guess I just want a review D: is that too much to ask for? T.T

Chap 2: White Horse

"Crow, hand me the screwdriver." Yusei sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow. The Tournament of Roses was coming up and Yusei couldn't afford to lose, literally. He and Crow had no money to pay this month's rent. "Crow!"

A flash or orange tackled the frustrated turbo duelist to the ground. "I know you like screaming my name Yusei, but could you keep it down? I'm trying to watch t.v."

Yusei rolled his eyes. "Get off Crow and help me with my duel runner. You don't want to be living off the streets again like last time right?" Crow shuddered, someone had actually thought he was some kind of whore and asked him how much he charged for an hour. The asshole had ended up with a broken arm and leg.

"Fine, fine," Crow agreed reluctantly, "So how did you like the party yesterday? Good thing I got Aki to hook me up with some tickets. She was dying to meet you, but you had to run off with your mysterious Romeo… She's definitely going to kick my ass the next time she sees me."

Yusei blushed. "Mysterious Romeo? What are you talking about Crow?"

"Oh please," Crow began, "Don't even get me started Yusei. I can totally see the little hearts in your eyes every time I look at you. So, who did you meet at the party?"

"No one really," Yusei assured, "I just met this… girl and it was an interesting night overall."

"That's great man," Crow congratulated, "So when do I get to meet the lucky girl?"

"I don't think you'll want to meet "her" anytime soon…"

"Jack! Stop fixing your damn hair and lets go already!" Akiza impatiently tapped her foot on the ground as she finally saw the blonde emerge from the dressing room.

"You can't rush beauty Aki my dear," Jack pointed out, "Why do we have to get there early anyway?"

"The tournament was named in my honor you bastard! Tournament of Roses? Ring a bell genius?" Aki fumed, "Really Jack, how could you forget?"

Jack flinched. Of course, of all the tournaments he had to forget Akiza's favorite. "Sorry," Jack apologized, "I've just been thinking of a lot of things…"

Akiza feigned surprise. "Oh my God! Jack Atlas can think! But on a serious note, what exactly are you thinking of?

Jack whistled casually. "Nothing really…"

Akiza laughed. "Jack Atlas, get outta here! Who did you meet at the party?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack grinned. Damn how did she guess? Girls are scary…

"Spill it Jack who is this mysterious Juliet? I want details now," ordered the redhead.

Jack picked up his keys and helmet. "It's nothing, now are we going to get going or not? Otherwise I'm going to continue fixing my hair."

"Ok, ok," Akiza groaned, "Anything but fixing your hair, who knows how long that'll take."

(At the stadium for Tournament of Roses)

"Ok folks! Who's ready to rumble?" The crowd roared in response to the MC's question. "But before we start, a few words from our undefeated champion Akiza Izinski!"

Suddenly a platform rose with Akiza standing on it. She grabbed the mic from the MC and waved to the crowd.

"Now I know everyone wants to get started, but I wanted to thank all my fans, friends, and family! I love you guys and I couldn't have gone this far without your help. And one last shout out to Jack Atlas. Jack, I know you're watching and you are so lucky you didn't participate! Because this time around I would have kicked your sorry ass! But enough about you, lets get this party started!" Akiza winked and threw a kiss to the crowd before she cat walked off the stage.

"Well you all heard the champion, let's get the Tournament of Roses started!"

Crow and Yusei sat in the stands watching the competitors before Yusei had to go on. Suddenly Akiza joined them.

"Hey Crow." The redhead offered the two boys a bag of popcorn which they both declined. "Who's your new friend?"

"My name is Yusei," the cobalt haired boy offered, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Izinski. I've heard a lot about you from Crow."

"Oh pleasure to meet you Yusei,"Akiza greeted then it dawned on her, "Wait are you Yusei Fudo?" Yusei stared at Akiza in confusion, but nodded as Crow smacked his forehead.

"You can't kill me now for not meeting Yusei at the party Aki," Crow teased, "Because you get to duel him today and he's gonna kick your ass."

Akiza smirked. "We'll see if you can get that far Yusei. Now get going, I think you're up soon."

Yusei chuckled. "I'm off then Crow, and nice meeting you Akiza." Crow and Akiza snickered as they watched the cobalt haired boy try to push his way through the stands.

"So how did you and Yusei enjoy the party Crow? You guys had better had the most awesome time of your lives. It was a pain in the ass to get extra tickets," complained Akiza.

"Well, you know me, I was just stuffing my face with food," Crow beamed, "But Yusei on the other hand… It's quite mysterious…"

"Really?" Akiza asked, "You know, same thing with Jack, he met someone special…" Crow stared at Akiza.

"Same thing with Yusei…" The two friends looked at each other and busted up laughing.

"There's no way!" Crow snorted.

"Agreed, agreed," Akiza giggled. The two instantly stopped laughing and rushed off their seperate ways to question their friends. There was absolutely no way the two had met and taken a liking to each other, right?

Yusei ruffled his hair as he took off his helmet and stepped off his duel runner.

"And we have a new winner!" The MC roared, "Our previously undefeated champion Akiza has lost to our new champion Yusei Fudo! Please stay tuned for the award ceremony afterwards! Our "King of Turbo Duels", Jack Atlas, will have the honor of congratulating and awarding our new champion."

The crowd was soon full of squeals and giggles.

"No way!" A blonde squealed, "Jack is so hot, but the new guy is pretty cute too! We have to stay!"

"I think the new guy is way cuter then Jack," a brunette giggled, "Let's go get his autograph."

Crow sighed and went to find Yusei. Just hearing Jack's name gave him a huge headache.

"Crow, where are you going? The ceremony is about to start." Crow looked to see his cobalt haired friend waiting for him.

"Look Yusei congrats on winning and all, but…" Suddenly Akiza walked in and stood next to Yusei.

"Crow!" she barked, "The ceremony is about to start, so get moving." Crow smirked.

"How does it feel to be Miss Number 2 Akiza?" Suddenly Crow felt chills down his spine as Akiza stalked towards him, metal rod in hand. "Ok, ok I'm moving!" Crow shouted as he raced towards Yusei for cover.

Yusei shook his head. "Can I just get my money and go?"

Cameras flashed as Jack handed Yusei a trophy, the prize money, and a mysterious white card with numbers scribbled on it? Jack winked at Yusei. "Call me anytime," He whispered in Yusei's ear. Yusei blushed and managed to stammer a thank you to the blonde. As soon as the ceremony was over the crowd rushed toward the two stars of attention.

"Jack why didn't you participate in the race?" One of the fangirls asked.

"I love seeing you in your riding suit Jack, you look so sexy," another girl purred. Jack just chuckled as all his fans threw compliments at him left and right.

"Why don't we all just head to the nearest bar to have long chat girls?" Jack asked. All the girls squealed, it was definitely a lucky day if you got spend at least an hour with Jack.

Yusei just stared blankly at the huge crowd of girls leaving with Jack.

_Maybe I was naive, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, well now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feetLead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

"It wasn't him at the party was it Yusei?" Crow meekly asked, "Right?"

Yusei took one final look at the crowd of girls, turned around, and walked in the opposite direction. Crumbling a white card in hand.

"Of course it wasn't him…"

A/N:

Woah that was a long chapter lol did it get boring in the middle? I thought it sorta did haha. Anyways, please visit our kingcrabshipping website. (kingcrabshipping=JackxYusei in case you didnt know) We'd love to have you as a member! And we can talk about our 2 favorite boys and more! /Kingcrabshipping_realm haha please? But seriously why is Jack always such a jerk? Well maybe it's my fault I always make him a jerk in my writing cause that's what he comes off as to me haha and Yusei is always calm and collected as usual. Well, you guys are so lucky I updated like look at all my other stories lol it's been a long time since I updated on any of those. So please drop a review please please? It's my way of knowing you like it enough that I can update it :D.


	3. 15

A/N: Oh jeez, thanks for the reviews and views guys haha you people are awesome :D. Though I have to say last chapter was mostly filler I just didn't know what a white horse had to do with hot guys and motorcycles lol… But maybe this chapter will be better? The number 15 can mean many things hehehe :D and no it's not a new sexual position sorry guys haha jkjk XD. Enjoy! And don't forget to visit the kingcrabshipping website on my profile! Please? -.-

Chapter 3: 15

Crow stared worriedly at the door that blocked him from Yusei. It had been 15 days since Yusei had won the tournament and last seen Jack, 15 days since Yusei had shut himself up in his own little world, and 15 days that just drove Crow insane with worry. Though Yusei had continually told Crow that Jack had nothing to do with his breakdown, Crow didn't believe him for various reasons. One, Yusei never spent more then a day away from his duel runner and it had been 15 days, 15 fucking days! Second, Yusei was always modifying and putting on finishing touch ups to his duel runner. But he hadn't even touched his duel runner in the last 15 fucking days. Lastly, it was super quiet in there 2 bedroom 1 bathroom apartment. It was never quiet, Yusei always had his stereos on full blast while working on Crow's bike plus his own. But it had been too quiet these last 15 fucking days.

15 fucking days!

"Yusei," Crow whispered as he knocked on his best friend's bedroom door, "What's wrong? You said it wasn't Jack, but I can't help but worry that it is him. Are you sure that everything is fine?"

"Yeah, everything…is fine…"

_'Cause when you're fifteen_

_And somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen and your first kiss_

_Makes your head spin 'round but_

_In your life you'll do things greater than_

_Dating the boy on the football team_

"15." Jack stared at his phone waiting, waiting for a certain turbo duelist to call.

"What are you mumbling about now," Akiza sighed. Jack had looked like a zombie for the past 15 days waiting for something… She had an idea of what was going on, but she hadn't decided what her plan of action was going to be. "You are impossible Jack," she murmured. She stomped over and lifted Jack up by his collar. "Listen to me," she barked, "You have 2 choices. You either tell me what's going on or I beat it out of you. Personally I'd pick the first option because I'm going to get the same result. I WILL know what's wrong with you.""

"Nothing is wrong," growled Jack, "Get out of my fucking face."

"First stage: Denial," Akiza stated.

"Fine, something weird is going on… with me," Jack admitted, "I'm just… waiting, no matter how long it takes."

"Second stage: Admitting you have a problem," Akiza commented.

"It's this strange feeling and I don't know what it is," Jack stated.

Akiza smiled. "Last stage: Acceptance. Ah how I love psychology… So what is this "strange" feeling?"

"I honestly don't know," Jack admitted sheepishly, "Maybe I just need some fresh air… I'm going for a ride. You down?"

"You're not going anywhere Jack Atlas," Akiza commanded, "Is this about you and Yusei? If it is, I already know."

Jack freaked out. "What?… Wait…why did… did you…?"

"Relax," Akiza chirped, "Although Crow figured it out too… so you can start freaking out again." Jack groaned. Could this day get any worse?

_Going fast makes me feel alive_

_My heart beats in Hyper Drive_

_Do you think you can win?_

_Only if I lose_

_Just let me destiny choose_

Akiza took out a pink blackberry and answered the call. "Hey Crow!" Jack sighed. Of course this day could get worse. "Yeah… really? That's awful… Oh… Yeah I'll tell him, sounds painful though haha…Ok then… I'll pass on the message don't worry about it… yeah, bye."

"Ok, so Crow just called and said Yusei has been acting strange for the past 15 days," Akiza started off, "Oh, by the way, he said that if you visit he's going to cut off your dick and shove it down your throat." Jack winced. This day was just getting worse and worse. He was definitely staying clear of Crow because knowing the guy…he would follow through with his threat.

"What should I do?" Jack thought aloud, "Why would Yusei be mad at me? What did I do?" Akiza facepalmed. Really? Was Jack really asking why Yusei was mad at him? Hmmm, let me think about it… Oh! Well you had a bunch of girls crawling all over you, but you had just given Yusei your number. And lets not forget, it's all over the news time to time that you're a man whore. Does that answer your fucking question? Okay Akiza… calm down girl.

"Consider it like this," Akiza suggested, "Suppose Yusei was surrounded by a group of guys and they're all asking for his number, kissing his cheek, and all that crap. How would you feel?"

"Well I'd obviously beat the shit out of them," Jack stated, "What kind of question is that?"

Akiza forced a small smile. At least they were getting somewhere. "Then how do you think Yusei feels when you're surrounded by all those girls?"

"What girls?" Jack asked, "They're just fans. They don't mean a thing to mean. I don't know what you're talking about Aki."

"When you do know what I'm talking about, give Yusei my regards…"

"Well," Crow thought, "At least I talked him into giving our bikes an oil change. That's a start." Crow ruffled his hair. "That bastard Jack, he had to ruin both of our lives..."

"Did you say something Crow?" Yusei yelled over the music he was blasting in the garage.

"Um nothing," Crow responded quickly, "Actually today is pretty hot huh? Let's go get some ice cream later."

Yusei suspiciously looked at Crow and then smiled. "Ok, ice cream sounds good." Crow silently breathed a sigh of relief and returned a smile to his cobalt haired friend.

"Shall we get going then?"

Yusei nodded. "The bikes are all done, so let's go already."

_'Cause when you're fifteen_

_And somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen_

_Don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be_

"That was pretty fun," Crow commented, "It felt good to just relax for a day and just have some fun."

"Yeah," Yusei agreed, "I'm feeling way better now, thanks Crow."

"Don't sweat it," Crow yawned as he set down his helmet and unlocked the front door to their apartment, "C'mon let's get ready for bed. I'm taking a shower first."

Yusei dropped his wallet and keys on the counter and flopped onto the couch. When the water was turned on Yusei heard Crow singing (squawking) and he smiled. Maybe things weren't going to be as bad as he thought. Then someone knocked on the door.

"It's probably Akiza visiting Crow again," Yusei thought. As soon as he opened the door he immediately regretted it and tried to slam the door shut. But the visitor had blocked the door with their foot.

"Hey Yusei… Its been a while…"

A/N: Hey guys, Omigosh, I'm just updating this story every few days huh? That's a pretty big improvement haha, but sadly this series is coming to an end and the only 2 songs left are You belong with me and Fearless haha I'm so sad, this was a pretty fun series as the words would flow out of me onto paper and for my other stories I just can't write anything it's very frustrating haha, but if you want more king crab shipping please visit the website posted on my profile please? It'll be so cool talking about Jack and Yusei with you guys and we can co lab or something haha I don't mind. But if not that's cool cause I have another Kingcrabshipping fic called things of the past that I'm definitely gonna start updating again cause I don't wanna study for my SATs haha. So see you next chapter my lovely readers. Uh sorry the lyrics didn't really make any sense with the story haha... yeah cause they're not fifteen sighhh

Next chaper: You belong with me


	4. You Belong With Me

A/N: Woot! This series is almost done haha I definitely love all the reviews haha thanks guys :D! We're on the second to last song in the album of Taylor Swift's Fearless! But at least I'm gonna have a completed series for the first time haha enjoy! And please review! I check my email like every hour just to see what things you guys have to say haha XD yupyup I'm a nerd.

Chapter 4: You Belong With Me

"What are you doing here?" Yusei growled, "Crow already made it clear that you weren't welcome here anymore."

"Do you think I could just talk to him for a couple of minutes?"

Yusei sighed, "I don't know… Hold on I'll go tell him." Yusei knocked on the bathroom door and heard a grunt. "Hey Crow, someone's here to see you so hurry up and get out of the shower already."

"Ok ok, I'm done. Hold on a sec." Crow suddenly emerged from the steam filled restroom in nothing but a towel.

"Who's here to see me Yu-" Crow stopped mid sentence to glare at the visitor. "Kalin Kessler! You bastard! I thought I told you to never come back!"

Kalin flinched. "But Crow… I just couldn't forget about you…" Crow stomped towards the door to look the silverette in the eye.

"Maybe… you should have thought about that before you cheated on me! Now get the fuck out!" Crow slammed the door and sighed. "I thought today was a day to relax…" Then several knocks were heard again and Crow's eyes burned with a fire Yusei rarely saw these days.

"Uh Crow, maybe I should get the door this time?" Yusei suggested.

Crow yanked the door open and started yelling yet again. "I thought I told you to beat it. Now get out!" Crow looked up to face a surprised Jack and punched the blonde in the face. "When am I going to be able to relax? Asshole after asshole just keeps showing up…"

"What was that for Crow?" Jack exclaimed.

"For whatever stupid thing you're going to do next," Crow responded immediately, " Now, I'm going to sleep and if I see you here in the morning tomorrow I'm going to hunt you down, shave you bald, and cut off your dick. Have a good night…" Crow yawned and trudged back to his bed to sleep.

During this whole time Yusei could only stare in disbelief. "What are you doing here Jack?"

Jack chuckled. "I'm here to see you of course." Yusei shook his head.

"I'm honored that Jack Atlas has made time in his busy schedule to visit little old me," Yusei snapped sarcastically, "Now get out!"

"What the fuck? What did I do?" Jack yelled.

Yusei felt tears starting to form and blinked them away. "You still don't understand?…. Just get out Jack… I don't even know why you bothered to come."

Jack stared at Yusei. "No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!" Yusei clenched his fists and looked at the ground.

"The day of the tournament," Yusei whispered, "You were surrounded by all those girls and having a good time…"

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_BabyYou belong with me_

"What's your point?" Jack snapped, "It's just fan service! Forget it! I'm leaving." Yusei watched as Jack slammed the door to the apartment and tears formed in his eyes.

"Bye Jack…"

"You what!" Akiza sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration, "Ok… So let me get this straight. I told you to visit Yusei when you understood the problem. You didn't understand that you had a problem. You went and visited Yusei anyway. You yelled at him and then had the nerve to leave. Is that all of it?"

Jack swallowed nervously. "Would it help if I said I slammed the door as I left?"

"Why are you so fucking stupid!" Akiza screamed, "Why do you not understand that you were being a jerk on the day of the tournament? Why do you not understand that you hurt Yusei's feelings that day? Why do you not understand that you two belong together? WHY?"

"Ok, ok," Jack admitted, "I admit that I'm not so good with this steady no cheating type of thing."

Akiza sighed. "It's called a relationship Jack."

"Whatever," Jack replied, "So what do I do now?"

"Well, first off, you go apologize," Akiza insisted, "And you should bring him flowers… Oh! And chocolates…maybe a stuffed animal… That would be so cute!"

Jack rolled his eyes. What was Yusei? A girl? "I still don't get why I have to apologize," Jack muttered.

"Just think about it ok?" Akiza suggested, "I mean really think about it… Don't be stupid."

"Ok ok I got it," Jack assured, "I'm just gonna sleep it off."

Akiza fell to the floor. "You're going to what?" she shrieked, "Is that how you solve your problems? You "sleep" it off?"

Jack thought for a while, "Well… Yeah mostly. Goodnight Akiza. Lock the door and turn the lights off when you leave."

"By the time you finish sleeping off this problem we're all going to be dead."

_Dreamin bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

Crow squinted as he blocked the sun's rays with his arms. "I wonder if Jack's gone…" he thought, "Hopefully Yusei's ok." Crow walked downstairs and groaned. Of course nothing went well when Jack came to visit. He should've known. "Yusei, you ok?" Crow frowned as Yusei removed the pillow from his face. His eyes were all red and puffy…Almost as if he had been crying all night… Yusei shook his head and clutched onto the pillow.

"It's nothing… he just got mad and left, that's all." Crow pulled Yusei into a hug and sighed.

"It's ok Yusei, it's gonna be all right… I promise." Crow moaned in surprise as Yusei's warm lips latched onto his own. Slick tongues battling for dominance as they explored each other in eagerness.

"Crow," Yusei whispered, but Crow put a finger on the cobalt's lips and smiled.

"You belong with me."

A/N: AHHH! That was so bad! I'm so sorry guys . I honestly couldn't think of anything yup I suck wahhhh. Anyways, you guys were totally caught off guard right? You guys totally thought Jack was on the other side of the door! Don't lie to me, you were totally thinking it haha so of course I changed it up cause I'm an evil genius mwahahah! And definitely next chapter… There will be a lemon aha it wasn't rated M for no reason. Lol and what's up with Crow? He's stealing Yusei from Jack! Though I don't mind cause CrowxYusei is pretty hot if ya ask me!


	5. Fearless

A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back and IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY XD! Anyways I found myself trying to cram everything into this last chapter so I decided that this WILL NOT be the last chapter haha so yay for you guys and by the way if you liked this kingcrabshipping fic then check out my newest one On Your Side! Yup… it's on my profile so yeah reviews please!

Chapter 5: Fearless

Yusei watched as rain drops streaked across the window of the apartment.

"Yusei….How long are you going to sit there sulking? If you're unhappy just say so," Crow sighed, " I guess I'm not good enough to go out with Yusei Fudo huh?"

Yusei grinned. "You know it's not like that, I love you."

Crow chastely kissed Yusei on the lips. "I love you too…"

The two boys tumbled onto Crow's bed as Yusei deepened the kiss. "Ahh…Crow hurry…" Yusei moaned, both boys stripped themselves of all clothing.

Crow groaned as Yusei started sucking him off. "You just can't wait can you…" Crow murmured as he sucked three fingers and slipped them into Yusei.

"Mhmm," Yusei groaned, feeling Crow finger him, "Right there…"

"That feels fucking great," Crow panted as Yusei deep throated him, "But its time we both felt good."

Crow suddenly flipped his lover over and slammed into his entrance.

"Ahh…" Yusei grunted, "Hurry…up and move…"

Crow grinned and thrusted into the tight heat that lay waiting for him.

"Faster," panted Yusei as Crow pumped his cock, "I'm going… to cum."

Crow frantically thrusted a few more times before he and Yusei climaxed together.

"That… was great," Crow mumbled as he fell on top of his lover, "I love you… so much."

Yusei flinched as Crow fell asleep.

"Sorry for using you Crow…"

_There's something about the way the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot yeah…_

_We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know _

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool run your hands through your hair_

_Absentmindedly making me want you _

_I don't know how it gets better then this_

Yusei woke up as the first rays of the morning sun kissed his face. As he walked towards the window, remains of last night's activities dripped down his legs. Yusei frowned, '_How unsanitary_…'

"I want bacon and eggs…" Yuki turned around in surprise. Crow was already awake? Usually he didn't wake up until noon… Yusei watched in amusement as his lover munched away on his pillow.

"I do love him," Yusei realized as Crow snuggled with his pillow, "But… not in that way."

~Later on that day~

"You have got to be kidding me," Crow groaned, "I have stuff to do too Akiza! What if I don't want to listen to you?" Yusei watched as Crow animatedly talked on the phone with Akiza.

"Fine! Just quit calling me!" Crow sighed and slumped on the couch next to Yusei.

"What's wrong?" Yusei murmured as he stroked Crow's crazy orange hair.

"Don't worry about it," Crow sighed, "Aki just wants us to go to this party she's throwing tonight."

"I don't see any problems with having a good time," Yusei commented.

"You're as fearless as always Yusei. Especially when it comes to Aki," Crow shuttered, "She can be one nasty bitch…"

"Jack, you're coming to my party tonight," Akiza stated. Jack looked at her questioningly.

"When exactly did I agree to go?"

"You didn't," Akiza giggled. "I'm making you," she threatened. Jack grimaced, Akiza's word was law after all…

"Alright, alright," Jack agreed, "Just don't kill me."

"What are you talking about?" Akiza asked with a glint in her eyes," Why would I hurt you?"

"Uh, I don't know," Jack responded nervously, "Why are you slowly advancing towards me with a metal bat?"

"Oh this? Don't worry Jack… I'm not going to hurt you at all."

"Shit," Jack thought as Akiza covered his mouth with a damp cloth."

"Sweet dreams Jack…"

"Crow! How do I look?" Crow's eyes widened as Yusei stepped out of his room. The cobalt haired teen was dressed in a white collar shirt with a skinny black tie, complete with black skinny jeans and white converse.. It was so … casual, but so hot! Crow was pretty much dressed the same but with opposite colors, black collar shirt, white tie, white jeans, and black converse.

"Wow," Crow breathed, "You look stunning." Yusei blushed and shyly placed a chaste kiss on Crow's lips.

"Y-you look great too," Yusei stammered.

"Well then," Crow stated as he beckoned Yusei towards his D-wheel, The Blackbird, "Hold on tight."

Yusei smiled as he clutched onto Crow's slim waist. The heat from Crow's back on his chest was just…delicious. If things could always be this way… He had someone to love and his love was returned. Things were going perfectly and he wished things would always stay this way. The feeling of love, it made him feel…fearless.

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless,_

_Really something_

_It's Fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better then this_

"Hey," Akiza greeted, "Thanks for coming." The red head looked around, 45 minutes into the party and still no Yusei or Crow.

"What is taking them so long?" Akiza mumbled, "Maybe they're having s… Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!"

"Did you see those 2 cuties on that black motorcycle outside?" a blonde girl asked her friend, "We should totally ask them out!"

"I hope they're not taken," her friend responded.

"Two cuties? Black motorcycle?" Akiza thought, "It has got to be them…"

Yusei and Crow walked through the doors to see flashing lights and people, lots of people…

"Aki really outdid herself this time," mused Crow, "I hope there's a lot of food…"

Yusei chuckled. Oh Crow and his stomach.

"Hey guys!" Crow and Yusei turned to face the hostess, Akiza.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to get here. Too busy with other inappropriate activities?

Yusei blushed. "Well you know me," Crow babbled, "My cock is just w-"

"Ok," Yusei cut in, "Enough details about your… lower regions. Lets party." Akiza giggled.

"Well said Yusei…."

~Later on~

"Is everyone having fun?" Akiza announced from the stage," Cause things are about to get crazy!" The crowd roared in enthusiasm.

"This can not be good," groaned Crow, " I say we leave before she starts."

"Crow Hogan," The redhead barked, "Don't you dare leave. Yeah that's right, I'm psychic."

Crow slowly sunk in his chair next to Yusei as everyone around him laughed.

"So we're going to play a game that I'm sure you'll all enjoy."

The curtains behind the stage suddenly pulled apart to reveal a slightly stunned Jack Atlas wearing a crown, strapped to a make shift throne.

"We have our very own "King" Jack Atlas here with us tonight!"

Yusei turned away as hundreds of fans cheered and screamed.

"Everyone was given a number with their invitation and I will randomly choose a winner! The lucky winner will get to spend ONE WHOLE DAY with THE Jack Atlas!"

Yusei sighed in relief. There was not way Akiza would pick his number out of hundreds of people. Right?

"And the lucky winner is… 7!" Akiza exclaimed as she checked her clipboard, "According to my list, the winner is… Yusei Fudo."

Yusei froze as everyone turned around to stare at him.

"Why Akiza?" Yusei thought, "Is it revenge? For beating you at the Rose Tournament?"

Jack smirked. Random? That was totally bullshit. But he wasn't complaining, he was gonna sit back, relax, and let Akiza run the show.

"Hey Yusei we're leaving," Crow whispered, "C'mon!"

The next morning Yusei spent hours looking out the window, only to see the empty road. No Jack Atlas…

"Don't worry about it," Crow suggested, "Jack has no idea where I live ok Yusei?

Yusei nodded and offered a small smile. "I'll go get the door," he announced as both boys heard several sharp knocks.

"Hey Yusei, ready for our date today?"

The cobalt teen stayed frozen in one spot. "Jack?"

Crow was by his lover's side in a flash. "Jack? What the fuck are you doing here?" Crow spat, "Get the fuck out!"

"Why so mean Crow?" Jack asked with feigned innocence, "I'm just here to hang out with a friend for a day."

"If you don't get lost right now, I swear…"

"Crow, it's fine," Yusei cut in, "It's just one day… And I have a few things to straighten out with my "friend".

Crow looked like he was going to protest but allowed his lover out the door.

"But if you're not back by 9 tonight, I swear I'll rip the whole town apart looking for you."

Yusei smiled gently.

"I know you will Crow."

A/N: So what did you guys think? Sorry if it got boring, but to make it up to you I will definitely FOR SURE have a Jack/Yusei lemon next chapter, so if you want put if you want Yusei as seme or uke in your review or a pm and I will tally up the votes I guess XD. Tune in for next chapter probably the song Forever and Always.


End file.
